


Teal

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [11]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Nostr Alma Mater, Smoking in a warm/cold European city, Water Ghoul such a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water, along with the Clergy, decides to force the band to take a break. Papa disagrees and gets into a fight with Omega. Luckily, there is the man underneath the mask, who goes to great lengths to keep the peace.</p><p>Slightly edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jup, you've stumbled across another part of these series. I think it is safe to say there is'nt much going on in my life at the moment.

He felt the smoke fill his lungs and welcomed the rush of nicotine to his brain. He breathed out in the cold air. He was shivering, but the wet wind felt good on the skin of his arms. It had been warm, and then it had rained heavily, and now the city lay spread out in front of him, spent, catching her breath. This was the new, northern European summer. And they finally had some time off.

 

After having to cancel three shows for being sick and falling in a hole on stage, the Clergy had decided that even Evil Popes and Ghouls need rest. Or a summer vacation.

‘No shows for the whole month of August.’ Nostr Alma Mater had said. ‘No partying, no excessive drinking or fucking.’ She spoke to the ghouls and Papa like they were little boys, which, given her ancient presence, they kind of were. He had tried to protest, or rather, Emeritus had, until dear Water stood up. He had pointed his finger at Emeritus’ face, shakenly, and had _demanded_ they needed free time. A silence had fallen in the room. Alpha and Earth had looked approvingly at Water. Air even nodded. Alma Mater looked bored. Emeritus had looked at Omega. His eyes had begged him to listen. But he didn’t understand it then.

 

‘You are with me, right?’ he had whispered to Omega, while they were walking back through the halls of a modest castle in Roskilde, which was offered to them for the night. Papa had gloated, but when he found out about the dungeons he had practically beamed with excitement.

‘We have taken our time! I have recovered! We are going to finish this tour of festivals before returning to the America’s with Popestar!’

Omega had stopped in their walk. He had turned to the wall, and stomped it so hard with his fist, that Papa had heard his bones creak. Omega had roared in frustration. And then he stood there, head low, heaving. His fists were balled, blood dripping from one of them. Papa was shocked.

‘Omega, my love…’

‘You only think about yourself.’ The other had hissed. ‘You don’t think about I want. You don’t think about the ghouls, Alma, the Clergy. You don’t think about the man underneath that mask, who has to endure everything you decide to do with that body.’

 

Emeritus had felt anger well up inside him. He wanted to tell Omega that he was a hypocrite for using this body, for Omega himself had enjoyed it as well. He wanted to tell him how _wrong_ he was about him being selfish, and that surely it was _his_ band, but then it hit him. The sharp smell of iron had promptly filled his nose. He heard the blood drip on the floor. Papa had coughed, lifted an arm, but dropped it again. The two men had stood in silence for a good couple of minutes. He didn’t tell Omega, but that was when he understood.

 

 

‘Aren’t you cold?’ the man didn’t have to turn to recognize Aether’s voice and presence behind him.

‘A litte.’ He said. ‘But I like it.’ He lit a new cigarette.

‘Should you be smoking?’ the larger man said. He didn’t sound accusing, just concerned.

‘No, I shouldn’t. I wanted to.’

Aether stood next to him on the patio, no mask and in his regular clothes, the sleeve of his coat brushing the naked arm of the other.

‘I didn’t know you were unmasked already.’ Aether said, lighting a cigarette himself. For the first time today, the shorter man smiled.

‘Alpha and Alma did the ritual. He really didn’t want you there.’ He looked up at the ghoul. ‘So, the two of you had a little brawl, huh?’ Aether didn’t answer. He just sucked in a lot of smoke. His friend saw the wounds on his knuckles. ‘Are you okay?’ he said softly, not looking away from the dried up blood on the damaged skin.

Aether silently nodded. The other gently touched the wrist of his hurt hand with the tips of his fingers. ‘Thanks for sticking up for me.’ He whispered. He felt his eyes being drawn up to Aether’s gaze. Blue met green, and the sound of the wind and little rain disappeared to the background. Aether had been softly exhaling the smoke, which now brushed the shorter man's face.

 

He swallowed and cleared his throat, letting go of Aether’s  wrist. ‘For what it’s worth,’ he said, ‘he is sorry. He is just too fucking proud to tell you.’

‘Don’t you think I know that?’ Aether smiled. He blew smoke into the air. ‘We’re just going to let him sulk for a while, until he comes to me and blurts out a sort of half-apology that is at the same time charming and narcissistic.’ They both grinned.

‘Filio de Sathanas, it is fucking July!’ Aether cursed, as he pulled his clothes tighter.

‘I know, it’s fucking warm, then it rains, and then it is just cold….and then it’s hot again.’ The other said. Aether saw goosebumps on his naked arms and chest. He was just wearing a sleeveless denim vest with patches of band logos sewed onto it. Aether wondered if he would let him give his coat, or would punch him for being too caring. He decided to not take the risk.

‘What do you think?’

The other looked up at him. ‘About what?’

‘About having time off soon.’

The other thought about it. ‘I’m really fucking glad. It’s actually quite nice to be myself for a while.’

‘I thought you said you liked this lifestyle.’

‘I do. But... no plane rides for a while…’ the shorter man smiled up at him. ‘Also…the Papa’s are demanding, you know?’

Aether nodded, all though he didn’t really understand.

‘This one gets more ass than Papa II, though. _That’s_ brilliant.’

‘Ah, that’s because now he doesn’t exclude this entire gender.’ Aether grinned.

‘That’s true.’ The shorter man stretched. He threw the bud of his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with his booth.

‘Rrrright.’ He said, putting on the voice and accent of Papa. ‘I’ll take a shower now, my lovely Omega, and then I’ll go to bed. You have a sinful night, my dear.’ He threw Aether a dangerous look from under his eyebrows as he walked backwards into the castle, his pale chest shining in the streetlights. The ghoul remained standing, mouth open, forgetting to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

He had taken a shower, but not right after he had left Aether on the patio. He had gone to Water’s chambers.

When Water opened the door, he noticed the ghoul was still in his stage-clothes, except for the mask. When he looked inside, he saw an acoustic guitar, and Water’s plugged in bass. The amplifier was roaring softly.

‘Do you ever stop practicing?’ he grinned. The ghoul wrapped his arms around his friend.

‘It is good to see you! It’s been a long day.’ He was welcomed inside.

‘Yeah, I kind of got all that.’ the man said, sitting down in a comfortable chair. Water took a seat opposite of him. ‘Is it weird I feel like apologizing for him?’

Water took a good look at him. ‘I really don’t know how it works, exactly, with you and Papa. All I know is that you are two completely different people. I am not holding anything against you.’

The man smiled. ‘I think I needed to hear that.’

 

Water stood up from his chair and retrieved a bottle of some kind of liquor from his suitcase. He placed two glasses on the table, and poured them both a considerable amount.

‘What is it?’ the man said, holding it up to the light.

‘It’s booze.’ Water replied. ‘Drink up, let it help you forget troubles that aren’t yours.’

 

An hour and a half later, and a little tipsy, he left Water’s room to finally take that well-deserved shower. He walked through the halls, feeling lighter, feeling a nice glow in his body.

‘Don’t you need to sleep, son?’ he swiftly turned around. Alma Mater stepped out of the shadows.

‘Uh.. yes. I was just about to- ’ Alma smiled down on him. Her eyes were warm and the wrinkles around them comforting. She was tall. Taller than Aether, he thought. Probably even taller than Air.

‘Yes, Alma’ he bowed his head. Alma placed a hand on his head and pushed him against her bosom.

‘Now, you remember, son,’ she said, taking on a firm tone, ‘you were chosen for a reason. You are not just a shell in which we pour each respective Papa.’ Her voice vibrated against his skull in a pleasant way.

‘If you let your center shift, if we lose your stability, if you can’t be a leader, it will have consequences for all the ghouls.’ He opened his eyes. Was this advice or a threat?

‘Which is why,’ she continued, ‘I suggest you do a little soul-searching while we vacation.’ She took his face in her hand and placed a loving kiss on top of his head. Then she threw him one last motherly look before striding away.

‘And for Behemoth’s sake,’ she stopped, ‘maybe dear Quintessence won’t punch so many walls if you manage to tone down your own pride. You know Emeritus feeds off that, boy.’

 

-

 

Omega stormed into his chambers, slamming the door behind him. He shrugged the coat off his shoulders, and threw it into a corner. With newfound adrenaline, he jerked his T-shirt over his head. He felt how the fabric ripped when he pulled it over his broad shoulders. It painfully scratched over his knuckle, which started to bleed again. He fell to his knees in the middle of the room, heaving, and opened his pants. He tightly grasped his rock hard Dick and pulled it out.

‘Goddammit!’ he cursed, stroking himself. He was already so close to coming. Two green eyes appeared before him in his mind, Papa’s voice ringing: _Come to bed, my darling Omega_ …

‘Fucking asshole!’ _A pale, naked chest, covered with goosebumps, nipples hard_ … ‘Ah!’ Omega yelped. He rolled on his back, feeling the rough carpet against his skin. Blood welled up and dripped down his knuckles, which would have otherwise been white in his tight grip. His Cock had now turned purple, he felt his balls tighten… ‘Ah!’ he yelped again. _Come to bed Omega…. His name passing his lips, as Omega blew smoke in his face. Only the green eyes remained. I want a sinful night, my dear…_ _He looked dangerous with his head tilted like that, walking backwards into the castle._ Omega gasped for air, furiously jerking off. _Come to bed, Omega, come_. His name on his lips. These lips. Fuck, these lips! _Come, Omega_.

The ghoul shuddered and extorted a cry of pleasure when the first strand of come erupted from his Member. He pulled his shoulders up. Another strand and another cry, and again, and again, and again. He felt it land on his stomach, in his neck, some even landed on his face. A last quiver ran through his body, as he squeezed the last drops out of him.

 

His hands fell to the floor. He heaved, swallowed, and heaved again. His throat was dry and his hand started to really fucking hurt again. When he licked his lips, he tasted some of his come. ‘Devils…’ he sighed.

His throat tightened. He swallowed again, but that didn’t help. He gasped for air, but it sounded like a sob. No, no, he thought. No. Enough of that. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, urging his body to go at a steady pace.

 

After thirty minutes he realized he had been thoughtlessly staring at the ceiling. He got up, feeling some blood rush back into his head, and took a shower.

 _You must not confuse things, now_. He told his vague reflection in the fogged-up mirror. _That man is one of your oldest friends. It is Papa you want. It is him you long for. It is Papa who’s yours..._ ‘In small doses.’ He sighed. The raw skin on his knuckles was pink, now the blood was gone. It didn’t take long before red lines appeared in the wounds. This time, it dried faster, though.

 

His bed felt hard and cold. Somewhere in the distance he heard a bass-guitar. ‘Cry for absolution…’ he sang, thinking he recognized the riff. Tomorrow, he had to tell Water he was proud of him. ‘Put your hands up and reach for the sky’ he sang softly. _Cry for absolution._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda stuggled with this last chapter, because of the dubious consent. I really tried to write it so that it makes sense. This is not meant to offend.

He felt the smoke hit his lungs and welcomed the rush of nicotine to his brain. He breathed out in the cold air. He was shivering, because he was standing on the balcony of his chambers, naked and fresh out the shower. Alma Mater’s words ran through his head. The smoke he blew out through his nose brushed the sides of his face. He closed his eyes as he felt some drops of water fall from his hair, and roll down his back. Ever since his breakdown in Paris he had felt… off. Alma was right, he had let his center shift. His feeling of curiosity for Papa’s actions had changed into indifference. He felt like he was falling behind and Emeritus was the captain of his body. That’s why he only felt _real_ when he was talking to his friends, as himself. The looks in their eyes were different when they looked at him than when they looked at Papa. They looked at Emeritus with subservience, reverence, obsession. They looked at him with joy and respect.

 

As the smoke he blew out aerated back into his face, his eyes fluttered shut. He winced when he finally let his mind wander to where it so desperately wanted to be right now. He flung the bud of his cigarette into the garden. His legs hadn’t dried yet, but if he didn’t put on sweatpants right now, he might shiver so hard he’d collapse. Moreover, people inside the castle unfamiliar with him, might find it unusual to see a naked man rush by, walking swiftly and with no interest in anything but his destination elsewhere in the ancient building.

 

He didn’t knock. He slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. The room was dark, but seemed equipped exactly the same way as the one he was staying in. He tiptoed to the edge of the bed. Aether was laying on his back, sound asleep, snoring like he wanted to break a decibel meter. He had pulled his sheets up to his stomach.

The man softly picked up a corner of the sheet, and pulled it down. Aether didn’t move. Not even a rift in the snoring. Good.

He stripped out of his pants and crawled into the bed beside the ghoul. He softly brushed his lips over his cheek, then the wounded hand. Laying on his side, he watched the man’s chest as he peacefully breathed in and out. When he closed his eyes, he could feel his body warm up. His hands weren’t cold anymore.

He pulled the sheets further down.

 

 

He bit his lip when he freed the bulge hiding in Aether’s boxers. His hand stopped over it, shaking a little when he realized what he was about to do. He worked his hand inside the boxers and carefully pulled out his Dick. Fucking hell, even limp the size of it was breathtaking. He bowed and placed a kiss on the Head. Then he took him into his mouth.

 

First, nothing happened. The snoring didn’t stop, Aether didn’t wake. But after a few seconds of him ever so gently laying down long, hot licks and sweetly sucking, his Cock started getting harder. He softly sucked a ball in his mouth and let it go, and again, and then the other. The snoring had gotten softer and there were quiet moans now, intercepting them. He traced his tongue over the Head, teasing. Aether was fully erect now.

When he tried to take in his Cock deeper this time, he heard his name. He looked up, but the ghoul still seemed to be sleeping. He wasn’t mistaken, that was his own name he heard Aether call. He closed his hand around the goul’s Dick and spread himself out next to the larger man.

 

He kissed his neck. The other was still asleep, but not as deep as before. He kissed a trail over his cheek, to the corner of his mouth. Then, he licked his ear, and whispered the name of the other man.

‘Hmmm’ was his answer. He gripped tighter and moved his wrist. Another moan escaped the ghoul’s throat. ‘Omega…’ he preferred Aether, for that was the name first given to him, but the ghoul always seemed quite responsive to it.

‘Hmmm?’ the ghoul answered. He bucked his hips in pleasure.

‘Omegaaa’

‘Ja…’ the even breathing of sleep was over.

‘Does it feel good, Omega?’

‘Oh.’ Was the answer.

‘Does it feel good?’ he was whispering seductively into his ear. Then the ghoul moaned his name again. As a reward, he gripped him a little tighter. Aether gasped, and opened his eyes.

 

The ghoul grabbed his arm, but not because he wanted him to stop. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was dreaming or not, but if it was a dream, it really was a good one. He bucked his hips on the rhythm of the other man’s hand, let his head fall back, and closed his eyes again.

 

 ‘I wanted you to know what it feels like.’ He whispered to Aether, who was now blinking against the sleep, and rutting his Penis into his hand. He watched Aether swallow and gasp for air, helpless, because he was already close.

‘I wanted you to know what it’s like to be fucked so _good…_ without you having any control over your body. Like someone else has claimed it.’ He moved his hand up and down over Aether’s Shaft, holding a tighter grip. He grasped his earlobe between his teeth and kissed the hairline behind his ear before he continued. The ghoul winced.

‘I wanted you to know what it’s like to wake up feeling like that. What it’s like waking up knowing that you are loving it, and how confusing that is.’

Aether moaned and opened his eyes again. There was complete consciousness in them now. Even though suspicion and worry could also be read in them, he was too far gone to protest. But the other man didn’t think he would have any way.

 

He stopped the movement of his hand and regained some of Aether’s attention. ‘Look at me’ he whispered to the ghoul. Blue eyes peered at him. ‘Is this what you want?’ Slowly he moved his thumb over Aether’s Nob. A shiver ran through the ghoul’s body, and he moaned again. He was clearly on the edge of coming. ‘Yes…’ the ghoul moaned his name again, now by choice.

‘Yes?’

‘Yes!’

The man softly brushed Aether’s lips, but then felt how a large hand moved to his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. There was a lot of touching lips, exploring lips, biting lips. He had been so eager to find out what it felt like without the restrictions of that layer of silicone in the middle. He moaned against the softness of Aerther’s lips. He moved his hand back down and the ghoul had to break away for air, feeling his most intimate part being grasped firmly again. He was properly jerking him off now. The man took Aether’s opened lips as an opportunity to add a tongue. The ghoul hungrily kissed back, but it didn’t take long before he had to gasp for air again. He hummed his name.

‘I’m so close…’ he cried. The other whispered his name, his real name, into his ear.

‘Would you come for me?’ and then, in a deeper voice, a familiar accent: ‘Come, Omega.’

Aether bit his lip and groaned some unintelligible words, bucking his hips and tightening his body. He threw his head back. Then he exhaled, quivering loudly, as for the second time today, he spilled himself on his stomach. The other sharply pinched a nipple and he shuddered a last time. He ran his thumb over the Head again, but the overstimulation made Aether snatch his wrist, and press his hand down against his own chest.

 

It took the ghoul a while to catch his breath. His eyes were shut as he tried to collect his scattered wits. The other waited, feeling the heartbeat normalize under his hand. He nuzzled the larger man’s neck and wrapped his leg around his lower body. Aether was clearly warmer than he was.

After some time, he noticed the ghoul had opened his eyes. They were focused on something on the ceiling. He brought his hand up to Aeter’s face, feeling the stubble on his cheek, and moved the larger man’s gaze towards his own. Blue eyes met green, and the man tried to guess what his old friend was thinking. The ghoul brought their hands to his lips, the damaged skin on his knuckles shining in the moonlight. He spread the other man’s fingers, and kissed the fingertips one by one. The index finger rested on the ghoul’s lower lip a little longer, and he slowly pulled it down. They naturally leaned into the next kiss.

‘Feels so much better without the mask.’ He sighed, and looked up again, half expecting Aether to smile, happily, and agree. But still, the ghoul's eyes did not betray anything the other could recognize. It was as if the man laying beside him, spent and warm in his embrace, was someone he'd only just got to know.


End file.
